


Smile

by jacihayle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, but im too tired to do anything right now okay, jacin and winter are in a meeting, the lunar chronicles - Freeform, yall are gonna love this, yes this is jacinter yes i write other stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacihayle/pseuds/jacihayle
Summary: Winter and Jacin are in a meeting. 'nuff said. It gets better at the end, I promise lol
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a short one, sorry! I'll post more later!  
> yes this is a jacinter one and no i wont stop writing them try and fight me-

“Miss Hayle, who gave you those scars? My readers are dying to know.” 

“Ambassador Hayle-Blackburn, what are your opinions on the latest fashion?”

“So, Miss Winter, who’s the lucky guy? I am sure you have plenty of men falling for you. What about that handsome Carswell Thorne?”

That last question stung, but Jacin showed no emotion. He must be still. Winter glanced at him hurriedly. “Um… he’s dating someone else, and I have many duties to do here on Earth. I have no time for a romance.”

The reporters exploded with another flurry of questions, scribbling on their notepads.

Jacin dared a peek at Winter. She was fluffing her curls, cheeks pink.

Jacin inwardly sighed. “This conference is over.” He announced, taking ahold of Winter’s hand.

“Let’s go, Winter.”

He led her out of the room, ignoring the chatter.

Once they were in the elevator, Winter let out a sigh. “Thank you, Jacin-“

She was cut off by Jacin grabbing her hips and passionately kissing her.

Just like in the menagerie.

Just like the one in the hospital, but the difference was that Winter kissed back, threading a hand through his hair.

Jacin let out a groan. He kissed Winter harder. He kissed her to defy those stupid reporters, kissed her to let her know that even if he doesn’t show it all the time, Jacin still loved her. Jacin would always love her.

Winter sighed happily, pulling away. She caressed Jacin’s cheek.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

“I love you too.” Jacin smiled.

There was a shuffle of feet and a sudden cough. The two lovers jumped apart.

In Jacin’s haste to kiss Winter, he had forgotten to close the elevator door. All the reporters now were standing in the doorway. Jacin noticed a couple ports out too, most likely recording their private kiss.

Jacin was about to yell at the bystanders to go jump in a black hole when Winter pressed a hand to his chest, calming him.

“Just do what I do, and smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
